Online search engines have become an increasingly important tool for conducting research or navigating documents accessible via the Internet. Often, the online search engines perform a matching process for detecting possible documents, or text within those documents, that utilizes a query submitted by a user. Initially, the matching process, offered by conventional online search engines such as those maintained by Google or Yahoo, allow the user to specify one or more words in the query to describe information that s/he is looking for. Next, the conventional online search engine proceeds to find all documents that contain exact matches of the words and typically presents the result for each document as a block of text that includes one or more of the words provided by the user therein.
Suppose, for example, that the user desired to discover which entity purchased the company PeopleSoft. Entering a query with the words “who bought PeopleSoft” to the conventional online engine produces the following as one of its results: “J. Williams was an officer, who founded Vantive in the late 1990s, which was bought by PeopleSoft in 1999, which in turn was purchased by Oracle in 2005.” In this result, the words from the retrieved text that exactly matches the words “who,” “bought,” and “PeopleSoft,” from the query, are bold-faced to give some justification to the user as to why this result is returned. While this result does contain the answer to the user's query, Oracle, there are no indications in the display to draw attention to that particular word as opposed to the other company, Vantive, that was also the target of an acquisition. Moreover, the bold-faced words draw a user's attention towards the word “who,” which refers to J. Williams, thereby misdirecting the user to a person who did not buy PeopleSoft and who does not accurately satisfy the query. Accordingly, providing a matching process that promotes exact word matching is not efficient and often more misleading than useful.
Present conventional online search engines are limited in that they do not recognize words in the searched documents corresponding to keywords in the query beyond the exact matches produced by the matching process (e.g., failing to distinguish whether PeopleSoft is the agent of the Vantive acquisition or the target of the Oracle acquisition). Also, convention online search engines are limited because a user is restricted to keywords in a query that are to be matched, and thus, do not allow the user to express precisely the information desired if unknown. Accordingly, implementing a natural language search engine to recognize semantic relations between words of a query and words in searched documents, as well as techniques for highlighting these recognized words when being presented to a user as search results, would uniquely increase the accuracy of the search results and would advantageously direct the user's attention to text in the searched documents that are most responsive to the query.